Pacto silencioso
by Nia Salvatore05
Summary: el estaba solo en el mundo,sin padres ni amigos nunca penso que pudiera sentir que es la amistad esa fe y confianza ciega hasta que los conocio ellos darian su vida por el y ellos por la de el por que la amistad es un VOY A ESTAR para siempre contigo


AMISTAD esa sola palabra puede explicar todo y a la vez nada, no entiendes como ella es capaz de dejar a sus padres por acompañarte y el arriesga a su familia por seguirte, nunca pensaste ser tan afortunado y a la vez tan desgraciado, nunca tuviste amigos hasta que los conociste nunca sentiste que era el compañerismo y confianza ciega en dos simples personas, tratas de comprender que pasa cada noche te desvelas solo por tratar de entender lo que sucede a tu alrededor pero no hay respuestas.

Cuando vivías con los Durleys estabas solo no tenias cariño ni amor, contención o solo un poco de ternura, cuando estabas en la escuela no tenias compañeros con quienes hablar Dudley los tenia amenazados, atemorizados y volvías a estar solo, le temían tanto que no se acercaban a ti te miraban como lo la peste entonces fuiste a Hogwarts después de muchos problemas con tío Vernón en la estación del tren un grupo de pelirrojos. Ese día tu vida cambio para siempre el te presto a su familia por fin sentiste que era un amigo.

Luego llego ella no te agrado desde el primer momento que la viste esa chica de ojos marrones y cabellos de arbusto mostrándose creída y presumida, sabias que ni tu ni Ron la querrían cerca ella era una sabelotodo, no había nada que la distrajera de un libro, sin embargo solo se nesecito un troll de tres metros y medio de altura para que los tres fueran inseparables. Amigos esa palabra que siempre te fue negada ahora podías decirla pero en tu vida lo bueno nunca duraba, y las desgracias no se hicieron esperar por primera vez en tu vida Voldemort apareció para arruinarlo todo.

Sabias que ellos le tendrían miedo ya que por lo escuchado el era el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, la razón de que quedaras huérfano el era la causa de todas tu lagrimas, lamentos y pesares, aun siendo un niño decidiste enfrentarlo se los dijiste estabas preparado para sus gritos de terror y miradas de frialdad al decirte que no te querían a su lado pero escuchases las palabras que con el tiempo solo unirían mas sus vidas de manera irreversible.

—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.

— ¿A... nosotros tres?

—OH, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgi ca—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...

Ese día supisteis que ya no estabas solo si ellos eran capases de arriesgar su vida por ti frente a uno de los magos mas poderosos sabias que nunca te abandonarían, ellos nunca te dejaron a pesar de tu comportamiento en el sexto años ellos solo siguieron a tu lado, ellos eran tus pilares para no entregarte a Voldemort, nunca supe que era la verdadera amistad hasta que los conocí, nunca sentí que era ser amado hasta que ellos me lo enseñaron con pequeños detalles, el me mostró lo que era una familia y ella me desmostro lo que era una hermana.

Me enseñaron que la amistad nos es regalar unos minutos de tu tiempo o simplemente estar en la vida de alguien, no la amistad era un contrato silencioso un SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR, era un rayo de sol en el invierno mas crudo, era vida entre la muerte, era dar la mano a pesar de las dudas y los enojos, era estar allí cuando sabes que los necesitas, simplemente era una mirada que expresaba miles de palabras, cuando una amistad es verdadera no necesita palabras.

Lo esencial de la amistad es la confianza a pesar de todo y de todos ya que no importa las peleas que puedan tener eso no rompe un vinculo tan fuerte, lo que lo rompe es la traición y sabias que ellos morirían antes de dejarte, de traicionarte yo firme un contrato silencioso con ellos el mismo día que subí a ese tren, nunca supe que significaba la amistad hasta que los conocí, antes estaba solo era como tener frió en el verano mas calido, como llorar mientras todos reían, para mi una amistad es dar la mano y volverse uno, fusionar tu cuerpo con el de ellos y dejar de ser tu y volverse uno nosotros era saber que no estas solo que tu decisión ya no solo te afecta a ti sino que afecta a todos, el tiempo nos unió con hilos invisibles, si un se corta los demás también, si un se pierde ellos también juntos somos el trío de oro solos somos nada ya que aprendimos junto y crecimos junto y la guerra la vamos a ganar los tres juntos por que yo les di mi mano, firme un contrato eso nos fusiono de manera irreversible y irrompible nadie puede destruir nuestra amistad ya que aunque nos perdamos en el camino, dejemos de ser nosotros mismos la esencia que nos marco de niños seguirá intacta y un palabra o un simple gesto es capaz de volver el tiempo atrás y si volvemos en tiempo atrás esa amistad siempre estará latente ya que nos marco a flor de piel dejo un cicatriz que ninguna hechizo puede hacernos olvidar.

Cuando volves al pasado y volves a tu esencia corregís tu camino y volves a ser vos mismos dicen no hay nada peor que dejar de ser uno que dejar que alguien te controle pero si lo hay no hay nada peor que fallar a un amigo, ya que fallar a esa promesa a esa palabra es fallar a su amistad es crear un abismo entre ellos y voz para siempre por que una vez que le fallaste a un amigo la distancia es insalvable por eso me prometí a mi mismo ganar esta guerra no es por mi, por mi padres, ni por nada, si no por ellos para que cada día ese pacto, siga creciendo ya que la guerra la ganaremos juntos. Dejas de pensar y te das cuenta que hay dos personas mirándote.

_Harry ¿Qué pasa?_pregunta Hermione con un tono amable y preocupado

_Solo pensaba_dijo sonriendo_Gracias_sonrió a un mas al ver sus cara de desconcierto.

_Gracias de que hermano creo que la presión te ha afectado el cerebro_expreso Ron medio divertido medio preocupado.

_Solo Gracias por ser mis hermanos y compañeros de vida, gracias porque a pesar de todo siguen conmigo, gracias por ser mis amigos_termino diciéndolo todo no soy bueno con las palabras pero necesito decirlo los abrazo a los dos tratando de expresar todo ese cariño que nunca les demuestro.

_Gracias a ti Harry por dejarnos entran en tu vida_Hemione con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

_Sabes que siempre serás mi hermano, mi amigo y cuartada_Ron se unió al abrazo nunca mostrábamos ese cariño que nos teníamos pero sabíamos que daríamos la vida el uno por el otro_sabes ahora que lo dices creo que también hay que agradecerle a Vol… Voldemort_dijo sonriendo Mione y yo nos separamos viéndolo como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

_ ¿Que?_fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

_Ho vamos si Voldemort nunca hubiera poseído a Quirrell nunca hubiera entrado el troll y Hermione nunca hubiera sido nuestra amiga y nosotros bueno sin sus conocimientos ya estaríamos…bueno tu sabes…muertos_termino después de tanto tartamudeo nos miramos sorprendidos pero era verdad Tom Ridlle nos unió dándome una causa para luchar.


End file.
